RIO: La Sangre del Elegído
by ElMRCookie68
Summary: La paz en Rio que había antes ya no será la misma. Luego de que una gran amenaza se acerca a la selva, Blu, junto con sus nuevos amigos, deberá salvar a todos del desastre antes de que sea demasiado tarde... Mi primer historia de Rio (No sean tan malos conmigo).


**_"Hay tres tipos de personas en el mundo: los que saben contar y los que no."_**

**HI READERS!**

**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que yo soy el usuario MrCookieMr68.**  
**El porqué tuve que cambiar de cuenta y no pude escribir fics en mucho tiempo es una laaaaarga historia.**  
**Pero el pasado pasado. Ahora actualizaré más seguido y esta cuenta, bajo el nombre de ElMRCookie68, será la definitiva :-)**

**Otra aclaración:**  
**Esta historia surge después de que Blu y Perla fueran liberados del santuario de aves, pero antes de que tuvieran hijos.**

**En fin, los dejo con la historia:**

Era una mañana radiante en la ciudad de Rio, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, las personas comenzaban a despertar, y entre los árboles de la selva se encontraba un guacamayo azul, durmiendo plácidamente en un hueco de un árbol.  
El macho, llamado Blu, comenzaba a despertar.  
Notó que estaba sólo en el árbol, lo que le pareció extraño.

(**N: PB=Pensamientos de Blu**)

PB: ''Que raro, anoche Perla durmió a lado mío, talvéz sólo salío por algo de comer''

Y efectivamente, la hembra, llamada Perla, había salido por el desayuno.

PB: "Hay pero que tonto soy, otra vez, otra vez me quedé dormido y no fui por el desayuno antes que Perla despertara. Será mejor que vaya a buscarla."

Luego de esto, Blu salió del nido y partió en busca de su pareja. Sin embargo, encontró a alguien más. Pues mientras él volaba no se dio cuenta de que otra ave venía volando hacía él y pasó tan rápido que ninguno logró percatarse de la situación y terminaron estrellándose frente a frente y callendo al piso.

"Ahu!" - se quejó Blu - "Oye, fíjate por donde..." Blu no terminó, pues se dio cuenta que esa ave era una guacamaya azul-amarillo (**ara ararauna**).

"Hay lo siento, nunca me fijo por dónde vuelo." - dijo la guacamaya apenada.

"No, no te preocupes." - dijo Blu más amigable - "Me llamo Blu."

"Hola, me llamo Liana." - se presentó la guacamaya.

"Hey, no he visto muchos de tu especie en esta parte de la selva." - le dijo Blu.

"Bueno, es que no soy de esta parte de la selva." - le dijo Liana.

"Ah, ¿y de dónde eres?" - preguntó Blu.

"Amm, bueno, pues..." - Liana lo dudó un poco - "No creo que deba decírtelo."

"Oh, de acuerdo." - dijo Blu aún con la duda.

"Lo siento, no lo tengo permitido." - le dijo Liana en voz baja.

"Descuida, yo entiendo." - le dijo Blu - "Ahora me tengo que ír, estoy buscando a mi novia."

"¿Novia?" - preguntó Liana con curiosidad.

"Sí, se llama Perla." - dijo Blu.

(**N: PL=Pensamientos de Liana**)

PL: "Perla eh, interesante..."

"Bueno, Blu, nos vemos, un gusto conocerte." - dijo Liana rápidamente y se fue volando de ahí.

Blu se quedó pensando por un momento mientras veía cómo Liana se alejaba del lugar.

PB: "Eso fue raro.''

Luego de esto, Blu continuó su camino.

* * *

A no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un guacamayo verde mexicano (**Ara militaris mexicanus**) escondido sobre las ramas de un gran árbol y observando todo con un binocular.

Liana aterrizó en ese árbol.

"Estabas observando todo, ¿verdad?" - le dijo Liana al guacamayo.

"Por supuesto que sí" - le dijo el guacamayo - "¿Si metías la pata quién te íba a sacar de ahí?

"Eres un fisgón, Franco" - le dijo Liana algo molesta.

"Oye, yo no tengo la culpa, papá nos dijo que estuviéramos observando, o más bien dicho espiando, al sujeto." - dijo Franco.

"Pues tan siquiera agradece, tuve que estrellarme con él a proposito para hablarle." - dijo Liana aún molesta.

"¿Al menos obtuviste información?" - preguntó Franco.

"Sí, tiene novia, se llama Perla." - contestó Liana.

"¿Perla?" - dijo Franco "Me hes conocido ese nombre, pero no estoy seguro."

"Bueno, pues si sabes algo dílo, mientras más información, mejor." - dijo Liana.

"De acuerdo, pero ya no vayas con el sujeto, sabes que a papá no le gusta que interactuémos con él." - dijo Franco.

"Bien, pero ya no lo llames así, su nombre es Blu.'' - le dijo Liana para luego salir volando de ahí.

Franco se quedó pensando por un momento.

"Perla..."

* * *

Mientras tanto, Blu continuaba buscando a Perla. Al no encontrarla, decidió parar en una rama a descansar. Luego de unos minutos empezó a escuchar unas voces conocidas, eran Nico y Pedro, que se acercaban ahí.

"Hola amigo!" - saludó Nico aterrizando a lado de Blu.

"Hola chicos." - saludó Blu.

"Hermano, cuánto tiempo!" - dijo Pedro emocionado.

"Pero... nos vimos ayer." - dijo Blu confundido.

"¿Estás seguro?" - preguntó Nico también confundido.

"Sí, ayer en el club." - afirmó Blu.

"Ehh... sí, creo que tienes razón." - dijo Pedro recordando.

"¿Y qué haces por aquí, amigo azul?" - preguntó Nico.

"Bueno, estaba buscando a Perla, no la he visto en todo el día." - contestó Blu.

"¿A quién?" - preguntó Pedro confundido.

"A Perla." - dijo Blu.

Nico y Pedro sólo lo miraron confundidos.

"Perla, mi novia, igual a mí pero hembra... ella es... ¡Ah, olvídenlo! - dijo Blu ya molesto para luego salir volando de ahí.

Nico y Pedro sólo se miraron entre ellos.

"Oye, Nico, ¿quién era ese azulito con el que estábamos hablando? - preguntó Pedro rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

Luego de irse, Blu decidió regresar al nido con la esperanza de que Perla ya estuviera ahí.

Y fue así, al llegar al nido, Blu encontró a Perla comiendo un mango y con varias frutas a su lado.

"Blu, ¿dónde estabas?" - preguntó Perla al verlo llegar.

"Pues... estaba buscándote." - respondió Blu.

"Pero si ya sabes que cuando despierto voy por el desayuno." - le dijo Perla mostrándole la fruta.

"Bueno... sí, creo que fue algo tonto de mi parte salir a buscarte." - dijo Blu algo apenado.

"Bueno, ¿y no piensas comer?" - le dijo Perla ofreciéndole la fruta.

"Oh, sí, gracias." - respondió Blu tomando un mango - "Wow, estos mangos sí son buenos.

"Sí, Rafael me dijo que es temporada, lo malo es que será la fruta que todos van a tomar. Tendré que levantarme muy temprano mañana para ganarla." - dijo Perla.

"Claro que no." - le dijo Blu.

"¿No?" - preguntó Perla confundida.

"No, yo lo haré." - le dijo Blu sonriendo.

"¿Estás seguro?" - le dijo Perla algo insegura.

"Sí, sólo me levantaré temprano mañana." - dijo Blu.

"Bien," - le dijo Perla aún insegura - "pero no es ninguna molestia para mí."

"Descuida Perla, yo..." - Blu fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de afuera.

"¿Escuchaste eso!?" - preguntó Perla un poco alterada.

"Sí, creo que viene de afuera." - le respondió Blu para luego salir ambos del nido.

El grito se volvió a escuchar, parecía de alguien pidiendo ayuda.

"Creo que proviene de ese árbol." - dijo Blu apuntando a un árbol cerca de ellos.

Cuando se acercaron al árbol se escuchó otro grito, esta vez lograron distinguir que era de una hembra.  
Al buscar en el árbol no encontraron nada.

"Tal vez abajo." - dijo Perla.

Luego, ambos bajaron y se dieron cuenta que de ahí provenían los gritos. Lamentablemente, al observar bien, notaron que que lo que pasaba no era nada agradable.

En el suelo se encontraban dos guacamayos verdes (**Ara militaris militaris**), un macho y una hembra, el macho estaba con su pata atrapada en una trampa de osos (**de esas que duelen horrible**).

"¡Ayuda por favor!" - gritaba la hembra desesperada.

"¿Están bien!?" - preguntó Blu sin saber que hacer o decir.

"¿Te parece que estemos bien!?" - le gritó la hembra molesta.

"¡Ayuda!" - gritaba el macho desesperado y apenas resistiendo el dolor.

Perla se acercó rápidamente a los guacamayos y al observar bien la herida notó que no estaba nada bien.

"Hay Dios..." - dijo Perla al ver la pata del guacamayo cubierta de sangre, estaba un poco abierta la piel y se veía muy mal.

"AAHH!" - gritó el guacamayo al sentir las alas de Perla en su pata.

"No te muevas por favor!" - le dijo Perla al guacamayo.

"Es... ahh... difícil!" - se quejó el guacamayo.

"Blu, ven, rápido!" - lo llamó Perla.

Blu sólo observaba desde una corta distancia, pues no quería acercarse más.

"Ehh... estás se... segura?" - dijo Blu.

"Sí, te necesito!" - le dijo Perla.

PB: "Tranquilo, Blu, sólo es sangre, no te preocupes, estarás bien... sólo es sangre..."

"Blu! Ahora!" - le gritó Perla.

"Bien, ya voy." - dijo Blu mientras se acercaba - "¿Que quieres que haga?"

"Toma esa hoja que está ahí." - le ordenó Perla mientras apuntaba a una hoja larga y gruesa que estaba cerca de ahí. Blu la tomó rápidamente.

"Qué hago con esto?" - preguntó Blu.

"Átasela en la boca." - le contestó Perla confiada.

"¿Qué?" - preguntaron Blu y la guacamaya.

"Sólo hazlo!" - le ordenó Perla.

"Bien." - dijo Blu, para luego atarle la hoja en la boca al guacamayo, de modo que no podía hablar (**como cuando te ponen un pañuelo en la boca para que no grites**).

"Es... estás segura de lo que haces?" - le preguntó la guacamaya a Perla preocupada.

"Descuida, se lo que hago." - le contestó Perla calmada.

"¿Para qué es la hoja?" - preguntó Blu confundido.

"La hoja será la anestesia, liberará la mayor parte de su dolor gritando sobre ella mientras hago el trabajo difícil." - dijo Perla muy sabia.

Blu sólo la miró sorprendido.

"Espera, espera, ¿qué trabajo?" - preguntó la guacamaya preocupada y un poco alterada.

"Sí... será mejor que no vean esto..." - les dijo Perla.

Ambos se voltearon de espaldas preocupados de lo que podría pasar, mientras Perla tomó dos piedras y con ellas abrió poco a poco la trampa, no fue tan difícil, pues la trampa no era de un metal muy duro, aunque para el guacamayo el dolor era insoportable, poco a poco su piel era arrancada junto con la trampa, lo que hizo que gritara sobre la hoja, calmando un poco el dolor.

"Rápido! Saca tu pata!" - le dijo Perla sosteniendo la trampa con las rocas.

"Fgo nkqden gabsklo" - apenas logró decir el guacamayo adolorido.

"¿Qué!?" - preguntó Perla haciendo fuerza para sostener la trampa.

Blu se volteó rápido y le quitó la hoja de la boca.

"No... pue... puedo mover la pie... pierna." - dijo jadeando el guacamayo y respirando profundamente.

"Tiene... que ser... una broma." - dijo Perla molesta y ya casi sin fuerzas.

"Yo la sostengo." - dijo Blu decidido.

"¿Estás... seguro?" - le dijo Perla.

"Yo lo haré." - dijo Blu, para luego tomar las piedras, sosteniendo la trampa, aunque con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras Blu sostenía la trampa, Perla quitaba cuidadosamente la pata del guacamayo, aunque él no pudo evitar sentir dolor, lo resistió y no gritó.

"Esto... es... horrible." - murmuró Perla al sentir la sangre y la piel cortada sobre sus alas, no era para nada agradable.

Blu no resistió más y cerró la trampa de golpe, abrió los ojos y se alivió al ver que Perla ya le había quitado la pata de la trampa.

"¿Ya?" - preguntó la guacamaya preocupada y aún de espaldas.

"Sí, pero espera." - dijo Perla exhausta, luego tomó la hoja larga y gruesa y cubrió la pata del guacamayo - "Ya."

Justo en ese momento, el guacamayo, por haber resistido el dolor, se desmayó.

"¿Está bien?" - preguntó la guacamaya.

"Sí, sólo se desmayó por resistir el dolor, despertará en unas horas, no te preocupes." - contestó Perla.

"¿Ahora qué?" - dijo Blu también cansado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

"Por cierto, soy Alice." - dijo la guacamaya, que con todo el problema olvidó presentarse.

"Perla," - se presentó Perla - "y él es Blu, mi novio."

"Y que hay del "paciente"?" - bromeó Blu.

"Él es Nick, mi hermano." - dijo Alice.

"¿Qué les parece si continuamos esta charla en el nido?" - propuso Perla al ver a Nick desmayado en el suelo.

"Sí, mejor vamos" - dijo Blu.

Dicho esto, los tres guacamayos cargaron a Nick hasta arriba en el nido con cuidado de no lastimarlo más.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Y eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :-)**

**PD: Si les quedó alguna duda del episodio, no se preocupen, se resolverá luego.**

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEN FIN**

**Me despido, no sin antes pedirles que no se vallan sin dejar REVIEWS! Eso me ayudará a seguir motivado y mejorando en esto, siempre y cuando sean críticas constructivas y no insultos.**

**Un abrazo enorme con olor a... COOKIES xD**

**Soy MI-MI-MI-MISTER CÔÔKIE y me despido,**  
**saludos desde México y nos vemos hasta la próxima!**

**Ahora los dejaré con una reflexión:**

Ejem!

_"Si intentaste algo con todas tus fuerzas y sabes que has dado todo de tí, pero al final fracasaste, recuerda que la lección es:_ nunca lo intentes"

_Grandes pensadores_  
_Mr. Côôkie_

**BA-BAY!**


End file.
